


After the Show

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Penn & Teller RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really weird, I came up with this after watching Fool Us with my parents the other night with the Amazing Allison and it might have just been me, but it seemed like Teller was hitting on the chick. Anyway, this is a fic inspired by his awkwardness around her, please don't flame me, I hope you at least like it, if you do, I might make more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Teller's POV

I remember when she walked on stage, it felt like all the same. Penn just makes a snide comment that makes everyone laugh, whether we're fooled or not. It's hard to fool experts who have been doing this sort of magic ordeal for decades. However, this one was different... 

The Amazing Allison she called herself. She was up such a short and sweet time, but I'll never forget her. That luscious crimson hair that seemed to match the fire in her heart. My own heart melted when she asked us to come up on stage to prove her extraordinary talents.... 

I almost died of jealousy when she asked me and Penn to come up as volunteers for her act and she asked for his hands. I would ask for her hands. Oh yes, I would ask for her hands, in holy matrimony of marriage. I never understood how Penn was the married one and I wasn't... I'm more sophisticated and extraordinaire with my life than he ever would or could be. Someone please tell me why that could never be. 

I was finally asked to do something other than to stare at her luscious, possibly smooth and baby soft skin, but only asked to draw anything I wanted. I tried not to be awkward or creepy by drawing her, so I went for the first thing other than that that came to mind. Soon, she solved Penn's formula by picking any number between 25 and 100 and wowing him with how she had many solutions to come up with 26 on her sketch pad. 

As I stood behind her while she drew what I drew, trying to ignore the naughty thoughts that come to mind when I first saw that angel dropped straight from heaven, Now I know for a fact that there is a God and He blessed me with the Amazing Allison.

Be still my beating heart as I anxiously wait behind her back as she drew what I wanted her to. I pray that thankfully for my lucky stars I did not go for the first option. Yes, Allison, draw me a picture with those luscious hands of yours I just want to take into my own for hours on end and the sparkling wedding ring you will wear that I propose to you with and we go into a world of pure imagination. 

For once Ill have someone to talk to who's not a loudmouth attention glory hog. Finally, someone finally understands me and I can live in peace like the public believes I do as the silent one. Always a speaker, but never listened to. I make the most of standing behind her with her just an inch or two above me while the audience even knows I have fallen in love. 

She asks me for the flower I drew, and of course, makes a joke of my non speaking tendencies, so i show her when asked to. She then shows me the flower she drew. For the first time in my life, I see love, and her name is Allison. I could write sonnets about her for weeks on end. Damn you Penn just for ruining our moment with your barging into other people's conversations, you're a married man, I need this woman more than you do. Stupid, STUPID Penn! I weep as she walks off stage to never be seen again, or so we think...

End of POV


	2. Chapter 2

Penn's POV

I couldn't help but notice Teller was in a strange mood. More strange than usual. I have known him for decades and I have never seen him like this. It was my job and duty as his partner and closest friend to see what was up. No one really talks to him except for me. I really should let him talk more. But for right now, I had to see that little goofball I've come to know.

"So, what did you think of the acts tonight?" I asked, trying to sound casual when really I was going to be like a detective and crack the mysterious case of his mind.

Teller looked at me like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, then put on a classical Mona Lisa smile/frown that he always had whenever he would entertain someone. "Whatever do you mean?" 

"You know damn well what I mean," I glanced at him through my round glasses that made my eyes look magnified. "The acts, did you like any of them? More than others?"

"Oh..." Teller looked away shyly. "Not anymore than you did, I assume."

Alright, something was up then. He would never say something so stupid and childish like that. Even if no one in the audience knows how he would talk. "Alright, Teller, what's going on here?" I demanded.

"Nothing..." Teller looked down, playing with his deck of cards and shuffled them in between his fingers. "Why do you ask?"

"Teller," I barked, which made him flinch and drop the deck of cards, but goofily and not on purpose. "Now I know something is wrong. What's up with you, man? Did the acts bug you?"

Teller looked back at me and tried to walk away.

"TELLER!" I repeated sharply and grabbed his frail little arm. "Teller, you know you can talk to me about anything. So come out with it before I run you over with a truck!"

Teller rolled his eyes at my threat like it was a playground bully tactic. He just pretended to act like I never said anything. Very funny, Mr. Bean. He then just hunched his shoulders and shrugged with his expressionless and unreadable face. 

"Teller, I swear, I will kill you if you don't come clean..." I glared at him, pointing my sharp fingers into his chest. "I'm counting to five... One... Two... Three... Four....Four and a--"

"I'M IN LOVE!"

My eyes went wide. Teller never rose his voice to me before. And what does he confess to me? I had to hear that again. There was no way he said what I thought he said to me. "Teller, what the Hell did you just say?"

Teller more visibly frowned then. His eyes could match a hopeless and lost puppy about to be put down at the local animal shelter for not finding a measily family to call his own. I almost felt guilty for yelling at him. "I... I'm in love, Penn..." he whispered, so I did hear right. 

I gawked at him. "You're in love!?"

Teller looked at me, still looking like that neglected and mistreated, innocent, horror endured puppy and slowly nodded. I was a little shocked.

"Um, who is it?" I asked, so he wouldn't feel shameful about being in love, was it another man, perhaps? Is that why he was so worried about telling me? I mean, don't get me wrong, I have no problems against members of the gay community, but it is rather peculiar to hear. 

Teller swallowed a little and turned from me, still hanging his head low. 

"Teller, I just want you to know, that it's okay..." I soothed, showing a rare sign of tender loving care. I'm a nice guy, really, I'm married with two kids, aren't I?"

Teller gave me an unbelievable look. I always thought maybe he was jealous of me that I found the so-called soulmate of my life and was blessed with her to bear two heirs in the magic industry. We rarely hang out together off-stage, but the kids love him. They don't call him 'Uncle Teller' for nothing. 

"I know, you're mad, but I promise, I'll help ya, buddy, I know all about the ladies." I told him with the best charming smile I could force myself to do. 

"Would you really?" He asked, actually sounding hopeful to have my help.

I smiled and nodded. "I would." I really meant it.

Teller then smiled and he slowly walked up to me and hugged against me. From our height difference, it looked like he was a koala bear clinging to a tree for fresh eucalyptus leaves. I chuckled and hugged him back. 

"So who is it?" I asked once we parted.

Teller flushed a red color.

"Oh, Teller, you can't expect me to help you without knowing your sick school boy crush!"

Teller bit his lip. "I'm worried of rejection... Just... Just help me out, Penn... I'm kind of embarrassed..."

I heaved a sharp sigh. Boy, this was going to be more of a doozy than trying to get the key from him when he was locked in an underwater chamber to break Houdini's record. 

End of POV


	3. Chapter 3

Regular POV

Neither Penn or Teller were sure if they could talk anymore about Teller's revelation. They both then just changed into their pajamas and went to bed. Penn of course had to make a private phone call to his wife and kids to check in with them and make sure everything was keeping in order while he was away. After Penn had fallen asleep and snored a little, Teller found himself staring at the ceiling.

He had gotten used to Penn's snoring over the years whenever they would share a room together to spend the night in after another exhausting evening of performing. He grew used to it. Of course, Teller endured it a lot more than Penn's marriage with Emily went on over the years. It sounded wrong, but Teller knew more about sleeping with Penn than anyone else in the world ever could. What was keeping him up then?

Teller sighed sharply as he sat up in his bed once again. He was restless and just couldn't lean back and relax tonight. He found himself thinking about that Allison girl again. Her hair, her eyes, her talents... He just had to see her again. He couldn't let her be the one who got away.

This Allison could have been the one and she was now gone. Fed up with his sudden insomnia, he quickly did a change of clothes, grabbed his coat, and walked out the door. He just decided to go out and have a drink, although he and Penn had sworn off alcohol. It was very out-of-character for him, but he didn't care. He had to drown his sorrows about the girl who he would never see again since she did not fool them. 

Why did he have to go along with what Penn said? Why couldn't he had spoken up for a change? All he ever does is talk with his partner and never anyone else. Sure, he's been friendly with the fans before, but that's all people ever know him for. Despite being the silent one, he was actually rather chatty. He actually loved to talk, but for the sake of his identity, he never did during a trick. He left the hotel room and stumbled down to the bar down the street where there were only a few bar flies sitting on stools, minding their own business. 

Teller heaved a sharp sigh and went to the first stool he saw and walked over to it. He hopped on it and a few of the patrons were puzzled to see Teller out for a drink on the town despite him and Penn never drinking, instead, they normally drank soda. Though Teller, being the intelluctual one, knew a lot of things about wine. More useless trivia dwelled into his head that no one would listen to. And if he did talk, all his words would lie on deaf ears.

"What will it be, sir?" the bartender asked as he dried another mug.

"Scotch on the rocks..." Teller replied, speaking up to someone other than Penn or whispering into the ear of a guest appearence in one of their magic tricks.

The bartender nodded back and went to fetch him a drink. Soon enough, the drink came and Teller drank it down instantly. He kept asking for more. He didn't care what he was doing to his sensitive liver, he was going to keep it coming as much as he could go. It only did four though to make him a bit tipsy. Teller made a self discovery he wouldn't remember in the morning though, he was a rather mean drunk.

"Sir, I think you've had enough." the bartender told him.

"I will tell you when I've had enuff!" Teller replied, slurring and sounding less intelligent than he once was. "YOU'VE HAD ENUFF! YOOOOUUU...."

This was not a pleasant sight to see Teller be intoxicated. It was rather shocking and horrifying for some. Soon enough, Teller was kicked out and he stumbled back to the hotel. Thankfully, he did not drive and he really didn't feel like talking to Penn and asking him for a ride back to the hotel. Even if under the influence, Teller knew where he was going. However, when he got to the door, it was locked. It had locked behind him.

Teller put his hands in his pockets and he didn't feel his key and even worse, he did not feel his cell phone. He was locked out of the hotel room and was feeling worse than he did earlier. And on top of that crappy day sundae, it started to rain. This could not get any worse. Teller wasn't sure what else to do, he fell down to his knees and started to cry. He mumbled nonsensical things to himself and metaphorically beat himself up for his miniscule faults. He felt so in the wrong here, even though he made many mistakes.

This was the worst. Every time something went wrong, Teller felt he could only blame himself. He was so pathetic right now. If Penn were there right now, he would probably say 'Man up, you whiny son of a bitch, it's not the end of the world'. Teller was the smaller man, but the older one. He was a mentor to Penn, but Penn mostly just treats him like crap. No one understands him. However, while Teller was in his little fit, there were shoes clicking.

"Are you okay?"

Teller's eyes flashed open then. He looked for the source of the voice and slowly looked up. When he did, he saw a familiar face. That crimson hair and those sepia eyes. It was the Amazing Allison...

"Oh my God, you're Teller..." Allison recognized and helped him up and dusted him clean with her free hand as the other was carrying an umbrella. "What're you doing out here so late in the rain?"

Teller bit his lip, he went into his silent mode again and just picked up the ends of his pockets to show they were empty. 

"Oh, no... Oh, dear..." Allison put one of her graceful hands to her mouth in worry for him. "Well... I have a room in this hotel actually... Maybe you'd like to stay in my room for the night?"

Teller blushed, he then looked to her with those puppy dog blue eyes and slowly nodded.

"Come on..." Allison linked arms with him and walked him to her room so he could feel a little bit better. "I've got to get you out of those clothes."

Teller blushed even more then in a red that could match her amazing hair. This was going to be his sunny day with a rainbow to end this storm for the night. He just had to keep his cool.

"You wait right here..." Allison told Teller after she took his coat and clothes off and put him in her fluffy white robe for now. "I'm gonna run a bath for you."

Teller watched her go, his vision was starting to come back. He really couldn't believe he saw Allison again. And he was wearing her clothes. He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling in a nice, warm, cuddling hug that could only be provided by his angel. 

He really felt like he was falling in love with her. He didn't want to admit it though. He just couldn't. He was afraid of rejection. After all, someone that gorgeous and loving could not be single. 

"Teller, your bath is ready!" Allison called for him.

Teller gulped, he then slowly headed for the bathroom. 

Allison was kneeling by the tub and checking the water with her elbow and stood up with a smile. "Just call me if you need anything," she said to him. "There's soap right on the side there and there's a towel on the toilet. Call me if you need anything."

Teller gave a small, though slightly shaky nod. Allison smiled, then allowed Teller to have some privacy. Teller took a deep breath, he was going to bathe himself in a stranger's private bathroom. He couldn't believe that this was really happening. It seemed surreal, like a bittersweet dream. On one hand, it's the best thing to ever have happen, but then, it feels unrealistic and he'll be woken up once he would go into that warm, comforting, and toasty water after being soaked by alcohol, his tears, and the instant sadness he felt about the dreaded curse of falling in love. 

Teller then loosened the knot in the robe and dropped it down to the floor. He then gently and carefully put himself into the hot water, which did indeed make him flinch at first, but soon he put his whole body in and felt instantly relaxed. This still felt like a dream. He then took the soap and decided to scrub himself down to his cold and wet body. He still found himself thinking about that Allison. What a sweet angel to have come into his life.

This was even better than when she came on stage to fool him and Penn. He was just hoping they would become friends. After Teller took his bath, he playfully wrapped the towel above his head like a woman having a beauty day at home and he put the robe back on. He kind of forgot that he was in a different room. Teller then went to the bedroom where there was Allison's shadow already fast asleep into a world of dreams. However, Teller took the robe off, mistaking her bed for his own and slipped in beside her. What harm could there be in sleeping nude? 

End of POV


	4. Chapter 4

Regular POV

The next morning felt really normal. As normal as it could be. Teller slowly woke up and stretched himself with a yawn. He puckered his lips together and looked around, then realized something. When he didn't see the extra hotel bed in the room, he realized he might have been in the wrong room. He saw a robe though and looked around him, he saw that one of his arms had been latched to something... Or someone... Teller looked down to see that exotic woman he met for a brief six minutes last night. 

The Amazing Allison... Teller had spent the night with the supposed girl of his dreams. Teller blushed, he didn't know what happened last night, he couldn't remember, but he remembered her face. And when he saw her face, he was now a believer of true love that didn't only exist in fairy tales. Allison was hiking up next to him with a sleepy, sweet smile as she was still in her dream world. Teller also sort of remembered what happened last night. 

He saw her preform of course, but he also had a talk with Penn about how he felt about the girl. And he meant it, he had fallen in love with her. Teller yawned, feeling sleepy again and decided to just continue to sleep with this lovely little morsel all to himself. For once, Teller could fall in love with someone and Penn wouldn't steal her away from him. Why were women always more interested in Penn? He never understood that. What does Penn have that he doesn't?

End of POV


	5. Chapter 5

Teller's POV

I woke up to the smell of bacon that made my mouth instantly water. When I woke up from my second slumber, I noticed that both my headache which I ignored for infatuation and my girl were gone. I looked down to see that lovely Allison had gotten away from me. I decided to get in my robe this time and track her down. I memorized the way to Penn and mine's own kitchen in our room at the hotel and poked my head in. There she was.

Allison was in the kitchen and it made me smile, but I felt a little naughty since she had been wearing my shirt that I wore to that filthy bar last night. She was cooking, I hope for two. 

That lovely lady with her curly and bouncy red hair that could only match the Disney princess mermaid that Penn's daughter is so very fond of. "Mornin', sailor." she greeted to me casually like I was her lover.

I hid a chuckle, feeling myself blush again. I couldn't find my words, so I waved to her. It would probably be weird for her to hear me speak. After all, despite being named 'Teller', I rarely did use the verb of my name to anyone who wasn't Penn. You all know I'm not a mute, I just don't really talk to anyone, but him. I was a Latin teacher after all. 

"Have a seat, I'm almost done with breakfast." Allison gently told me as she turned her attention back to the food she had been preparing.

Ah, so she did want my company. I made my way to the nook and tried to sit there quietly. I couldn't mess up with that, could I? Allison hummed to herself, in a flash, she was done cooking and she had made scrambled eggs with slim bacon slices. My stomach agreed with me and demanded to have the luscious food be put in it. 

"So, how did you sleep last night?" Allison asked, as if she were expecting me to speak.

I wanted to talk with her. For some reason, I just couldn't find myself talk to anyone verbally who wasn't Penn. I remember when we guest starred on Shaquielle O'Neill's show when the giant basketball player himself wanted me as his sidekick and we were going to do a classic trick of 'Lift Off to Love' and Shaq was begging me to speak to him. I felt too shy to, I don't know why, but I just couldn't open up my mouth and have words come out. 

"Teller, you can talk to me..." Allison begged. "Please... Talk to me..."

I looked back at her, she had those puppy dog eyes that could only match mine whenever upset or acting like an adorable old man. I wanted to talk with her, but I was far too shy to do it. 

Allison seemed disappointed in me and brought her attention back to her breakfast. "Well, I hope you had a good night..." she said softly, like she were unhappy that I chose not to talk to her. 

I couldn't let that hang over my head. I decided to eat up and I drank some of the water she left for me due to my hangover which was barely noticeable since I was head over heels in love with this young lady. "Your eyes are lovely, you know..." I then uttered out absent-mindedly, this caused for me to cup my mouth, it's true that they were, but I didn't mean to let that of all things to slip out of my speaking patterns.

"Really?" Allison didn't sound at all shocked when I finally spoke to her. "That's so sweet of you to notice..."

I smiled bashfully. Okay, I finally talked to her, I guess that is a good sign. Allison and I smiled together as we ate our breakfast and we were slowly becoming like a couple in a greeting card commercial. We made each other laugh and we got to know each other better. I told her about my life outside of magic and working alongside Penn, which she found shocking.

"So, you guys aren't as close as the public thinks you are?" Allison asked after I explained my relationship with Penn.

"Not that much..." I pouted, secretly disappointed. "Don't get me wrong, I like Penn... But, he says we're not best friends..."

"Oh, Teller, you sound so lonesome..." Allison cooed. "And you haven't a wife?"

I looked to her and shook my head. "No... I've never been married... I... I could never find the right woman..."

"Oh..." Allison sounded surprised and understandable. "No offense, but I thought you were gay all this time."

I glanced at her. Gay?

"No offense," Allison repeated so she wouldn't hurt my feelings. "I mean, you're sophisticated, you know a lot of things, you know an awful lot about theater... I don't believe in stereotypes that much, but I just thought maybe you were... Please don't be mad at me..."

I showed a small smile to show I wasn't mad, but actually amused. "I-If you wanted..." I took her hands delicately, finally able to feel them besides shaking her hand when her act was over. "I... I could make you Mrs. Teller..."

Allison's eyes went open. "R-Really...?"

I nodded slowly and sincerely. "If you would want... I'll let you think about it..."

"Thank you, Teller..."

"Oh, Allison, a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Could you call me Raymond?" I sputtered out so quickly, it all came out as one word, I was so shaky with spitting it out out, but I really wanted her to.

"Raymond?" Allison asked, oh, the way she said that name sounded so fitting, it was perfect. 

"Y-Yes..." I urged her. "Please, since we're friends now... C-Call me Raymond..."

Allison had a small smile back to me and gave me a hug which brought back the memories of me rubbing against her backside when she drew me a flower. "Okay... Raymond..."

After breakfast, I decided to go back to Penn before he would chew my ass off for abandoning him last night. 

End of POV


	6. Chapter 6

Regular POV

Teller was hoping Penn wasn't too mad about abandoning him last night for a drink and an unexpected breakfast from an angel. Penn was on the telephone when Teller found the door unlocked and opened to Penn's yelling which seemed to be his only way of speaking: With no indoor voice. 

"I'm telling you, I lost my partner, I don't know what happened to him!" Penn yelled on the phone.

"Hi, Penn." Teller greeted casually, standing by his side innocently like a child with some candy.

"One second, Teller," Penn said to him, lifting up a finger, then continued to yell on the phone. "Yes, he's five foot nine, has curly brown hair, he never talks and--" He then stopped once he realized Teller was right next to him. "There you are, buddy!" He hugged the older man instantly, tightly, he could had sworn he heard bones crack in the hug, but didn't care right now. "Oh, buddy..." He then let go, then dropped his smile like a bad habit. "Where have you been!? I was worried sick about you!"

"Sorry..." Teller muttered out.

"Sorry, SORRY!?" Penn sounded angry. "You disappear last night without a word and you're sorry!? And what's this I hear about you drinking scotch?" he then put his hands on his hips in fury.

Teller didn't speak, he pressed his lips together, but no words came out.

"Oh, don't think your silent act is gonna get you out of this one, buster," Penn scolded him. "I know you can talk!"

Teller gulped and scratched behind his ear. "I'm sorry, I was just under a lot of stress..." he then spoke vocally this time. 

"Is this about last night?" Penn asked. 

"Kinda..." Teller stared at the floor and retired to the couch, crossing his legs together. "I forgot my key and I needed a ride..."

"Why didn't you call me?" Penn asked.

"I would've, but I didn't have my phone..." Teller looked him in the eyes then. "I'm sorry, Penn..."

Penn sighed. "All of this because of a woman..."

"Well, unlike you, I've never been in love for long," Teller folded his arms. "All the girls go for you... I never understood why."

"Why, because I have charm of course..." Penn sounded like he was bragging now and sat next to him on the couch, which nearly made Teller bounce up from it due to his heavier weight. "A lot of the ladies like me... A lot of 'em like you too, you just have to know how to talk to them... Anyway, where'd you stay last night?"

Teller opened his mouth, blushed a little and turned his head.

"Oh, I see..." Penn smirked and folded his arms. "So it was your crush, huh?"

Teller looked back, he couldn't speak. He always talked with Penn if nobody else, but for now, he just couldn't talk. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat. 

"You never told me who she was," Penn continued to talk more than he would, as usual. "I mean, is it a maid...? Someone you saw on the TV? Come on, out with it..."

"Um..." Teller was very nervous. 

Suddenly, they both jolted once the telephone rang.

"Erm... Hello?" Teller decided to be the one to answer the phone, he was still too nervous and embarrassed to come clean with his partner about his true love. 

Penn folded his arms as Teller was on the phone. Every once in a while, Teller would look back at him, then back to the phone. This felt very nerve-wrecking for the latter for some reason. After a short conversation, Teller agreed to what the person on the other line said, then hung up and put his hands together calmly.

"Sooo, who was that?" Penn prompted.

"Um... Who?" Teller looked back.

Penn gave him a look. "The person on the phone...?"

"That phone?" Teller pointed to the telephone.

"No, my mobile, of course that phone, numb nuts!"

"Oh, right..." Teller laughed nervously. "Erm... I-It was the bar down the street... They said I left my phone on the table..."

Penn glanced at him in disbelief. He then reached off the table with a lamp on it and took out Teller's iPhone. "You mean this phone?"

"Oh... Yeah..." Teller laughed nervously. "That's also why I couldn't call you... And, umm..."

"Teller, you know how I can tell you're lying?" Penn smirked, folding his arms.

"Uh..." Teller rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "H-How?"

"Because I know bullshit better than you do," Penn replied, still smirking at him. "That was a lady, wasn't it?"

Teller blushed, he couldn't say anything to back himself up. Penn just kept shooting him down with his words and bravery. 

"That's what I thought..." 

Teller looked away shyly, he felt so trapped.

"Okay, spit it out, who's this girl?" Penn demanded to know, he was sick of not being told about it. "Teller, I'm serious this time. If you don't tell me right now, I'll sit on your head and crack your skull open with my ass."

Teller gulped, almost as if he tried to imagine that scenario. "Well... You kinda know her..."

Penn's eyes widened. "It's not Emily, is it?"

"No, it's not Emily!" Teller quickly said then, who knows what Penn would do if he were seeing his own partner's wife? That could be quite ugly. 

"It better not be..." Penn growled. 

"I-It's not, I-I swear..." Teller put his right hand up to gain his partner's trust again.

"So, who is it?" Penn demanded.

Teller still stalled on revealing who it was. Just moments ago, he wanted to scream it loud from a mountain top, but he couldn't find the courage to do it now. What was wrong with him!?

"TELLER!" Penn barked again, sounding like an aggressive guard dog, snarling at the stupid sucker who had tried to take his meat.

"I... I j... I..." Teller sputtered, he just couldn't tell.

They were both interrupted yet again by a knock at the door. Penn and Teller looked to the door and then each other. Penn got up to get the door, but Teller stood up and rushed over then and stood over the door.

"Teller, what is your problem lately!?" Penn glanced at him. "I've never seen you act like this before!"

Teller gulped and shook his head.

Penn glanced to him, he then grabbed Teller and shoved him out of the way of the door and opened it. Only to reveal the Amazing Allison herself, wearing a short-sleeved black top with Capri pants and sandals. She had a pair of pants in her arms with a key one of her gorgeous hands.

"Um, may we help you?" Penn asked, trying to sound casual and calmer now, and recognizing her from last night's show. 

"I just wanted to stop by," Allison smiled shyly, then gave a small wave to Teller. "Hi, Raymond~..."

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" Penn glanced at her like she was crazy.

"Me, my name's Raymond." Teller reminded his partner.

"Oh, right..." Penn felt stupid then and walked off, giving the two some privacy. "He never lets ME call him Raymond..." he then muttered under his breath.

"Um, thanks for bringing me my pants back..." Teller smiled bashfully as he came to the crimson-haired woman.

"Oh, it's no problem..." Allison mused to him. "I can't believe you forgot them..."

Teller blushed, a little embarrassed. "Y-Yeah, I wasn't thinking..."

"That's for sure." Penn replied with a smirk.

Teller sent him a look. "No one asked you..." he muttered.

Penn merely laughed in response.

"Did you have a good night last night?" Allison asked Teller. "You never told me."

"Yes, thank you..." Teller looked to her, finally finding the courage and words to communicate with her. "S-Sorry for not answering before, I just wasn't sure what to say..."

"Oh, that's okay..." Allison cooed. "You're very sweet, Teller..."

Teller turned red again with a small smile. "Thank you, Miss Amazing Allison."

The woman chuckled. "Teller, you know you can just call me 'Allison'."

"Ah, yes, and I believe I asked you to call me 'Raymond'." 

"Right... Sorry, Raymond..."

"No problem... Allison..."

The two looked at each other with obviously love struck faces.

"Well, I better get back to my room," Allison stepped back to the door-frame. "It was nice seeing you again before I go."

Teller instantly frowned. "G-Go where?"

"Back home," Allison explained. "I have a flight tomorrow morning, I better get ready to go."

"Y-You can't..." Teller bit his lip.

"I have to, we should really run into each other again sometime, goodbye..." Allison waved and walked off, shutting the door behind her.

Teller felt stuck, he felt like he was broken deep inside his soul. This could not be happening. No, no, he couldn't just let her get away like that. Be the one who got away. 

"Tough break, man..." Penn patted Teller on the shoulders.

"Penn, what would you do in a time like this!?" Teller grabbed Penn suddenly. "I can't let her go just like that! Please Penn, you were right, I do love her, you have to help me!"

"What'd you say, Teller?" Penn asked, though jokingly. 

"You have to help me?"

"No, before that."

"I do love her?"

"Before."

Teller grunted and rolled his eyes. "You were right?"

"Dingdingding, we have a winner!" Penn cheered.

Teller groaned, this was going to be a long day.

End of POV


	7. Chapter 7

Regular POV

Penn gave Teller the best advice that he could. He even decided to do something a little nice and show Teller a nice spot for him and Allison to have a good little time together before she would have to leave Las Vegas. Penn said he would be there with them, but only for a little bit. Teller had Allison's number now and he decided to message her for now.

Teller: Allison, is that you?

Allison: lol ;) hi there...

Teller hid a blush, she had used a winky face. He hoped that she liked him the way that he liked her. He wouldn't admit it unless she had a mutual feeling so he wouldn't feel so awkward or creepy about his feelings. 

Teller: I know your probably busy, but if you wouldn't mind, would you like to hang out later tonight?

Allison: sure! :D where would you like to go?

"Hmm..." Teller hummed, deep into thought, then remembered where Penn suggested. 

Teller: how about the soccer field uptown? i hear ur quite the sports girl

Allison: I can be, I normally do hunting back home, but sports are good when there's nothing else to shoot

Teller: so tonight at 7:00?

Allison: It's a date :) See you then!

Teller: See you then

Teller smiled and blushed, hugging his phone. He felt very victorious and successful. He had technically asked Allison out on a date and they were going to do something. Penn walked out of the shower, now wearing his bath robe and took his hair out of its ponytail, making his hair bounce to his shoulders. 

"Penn, it worked!" Teller ran up to him.

"What did I tell ya?" Penn chuckled. "So, you guys are going to that soccer field then, right?"

"Yeah... I'll set my Plan B into action then," Teller giggled, looking rather squirrely due to being madly in love with Allison now. "I just hope it works."

"Plan A was a success, Plan B cannot fail." Penn reassured.

"Thanks, Penn, this means so much to me, you have no idea..." Teller sounded so relieved. "I owe you one."

Penn put his arm around Teller's shoulder with a teasing smile. "You owe me lots, buddy."

Teller rolled his eyes slightly, but put up with it. 

After lunch, Teller came straight back up to the room and put on his casual clothes. He put on a regular short-sleeved shirt with a number on it to look like a jersey with a pair of shorts and wore his red sneakers. Penn blew a hairdryer and made his hair fly in the air, he approved of Teller's outfit though.

"I've never seen you like this," Penn chuckled, folding his arms to his partner. "I can't wait to tell Zolten and Moxie that 'Uncle Teller' is gettin' hitched."

Teller rolled his eyes slightly. "You're helping me, remember?"

"I know, I know," Penn laughed a little. "I've known you for years, man, we're practically like brothers."

"Yeeeeaahh..." Teller rolled his eyes again. "Remember, you're only there for music."

"Got it, I hope you two have fun..." Penn smiled sincerely.

Teller smiled back and gave his partner a hug. "I take back everything I said about you."

"Aww..." Penn smiled, then looked curious. "Wait, what have you said?"

Teller looked back at him, then looked away and walked off.

"TELLER!" Penn barked.

Later that night, Teller wore his best sports outfit, complete with sneakers. It was almost time to meet Allison so he was standing in the field as the crickets chirped and the moist hot summer evening filled the mood and atmosphere. There were lights over the goals and he was just sitting and waiting for that woman who had called herself amazing. 

"Teller...?" a female voice drawled.

"Ah, Allison..." Teller greeted softly and casually. "G-Good to see you..."

Allison smiled and walked over to him. "Is this a date?" she quickly assumed.

"What? No!" Teller smiled though. "This is just a friend's evening."

"My Endless Love~...." a boombox suddenly played in the distance, provided by Penn who was hiding so they could have more privacy.

"Just a friend evening, huh?" Allison smirked, folding her arms at him.

"What?" Teller still smiled like a goofball. "Friends can listen to Endless Love in the dark."

"Uh-huh..." Allison came over to him with a smile. "Well, I'm really glad to see you tonight... Raymond..."

Teller blushed. She had remembered to call him that since he gave her special permission. "I know we've only known each other for a short time, but I'll make a deal with you..." he then showed the soccer ball to her. "If you can kick this ball into the goal with one kick... I'll never bother you again... But, if you miss... You have to give me a big, fat kiss and pretend that ya like it..."

Allison chuckled with a silly smile. "That is so cheap... Yet, so adorable, coming from you..."

Teller felt his face burn up from the blush. He then set the ball down and stood back with his hands behind his back. Allison looked determined. She put one foot on top of the ball, nodded to Teller, and made her aim. Once she got to a stance she liked, she held her foot back and kicked it as hard as she could and unfortunately, it had made the goal.

"Talk about your messy backfires..." Teller muttered.

"Raymond?" Allison looked to him, curling her finger through her crimson hair and he looked to her once she said his name. "I didn't see it go in."

Teller looked to her, his mouth was partly open. Allison then came toward him, gently wrapped her arms around him and put her mouth against his mouth. Teller was surprised, his eyes had widened at first, but he cooled down and kissed her right back. Penn was watching them get on the action as he sang the words to the song to himself. Normally, he would make fun of Teller in this situation, but on the inside, he was proud for his little buddy. Teller had finally got a girl he could love and she loved him back. Teller had always been the eye candy of the duo over the years. 

Something about him just knew how to make a girl feel all warm and tingly on the inside. They also were under the impression that forty years later, Teller still looked the same while Penn went through several 'dramatic' changes. It felt like the perfect end to the fairy tale, but the love story between Allison and Teller was not over yet. Not by a long shot. 

End of POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of inspired by Happy Gilmore, no flames!


	8. Chapter 8

Allison was leaving and so were Penn and Teller. They had to get back to their own lives. Despite what many people believe, Penn and Teller actually don't spend that much time together outside of preforming. They were going to ride the limo back to their homes though. 

Teller was the vocal one for a change, he couldn't help but find himself gushing over and talking constantly about Allison. It was really starting to annoy Penn while he was trying to read his magazine to see if he had been mentioned any. Penn glared to Teller as he rambled on, and on, and on. Finally, Penn got him to stop.

"Teller, I'm really happy for you and all, but please, for the love of God..." Penn sounded exhausted and angry. "You need to shut the fuck UP!"

Teller pressed his lips together with a small gulp. "S-Sorry..." he uttered out. "I-I guess I'm just happy for once..."

"Well, try to tone it down a little, okay?" Penn leaned back with his magazine. "I'm tryin' to read."

Teller scooted closer to him to take a look at the magazine as well, taking his vow of silence like whenever they would be seen together while Penn did all of the talking. Penn didn't think it was possible for someone who spent magic making since the age of six to be so goddamn talkative and annoying. Penn was happy that Teller was finally in love and happy, but was love really that annoying to the person who wasn't in love? 

'I wonder what she's doing right now?' Teller thought to himself. He then flinched and felt like this was another sign from up above. His phone was going off. He took it from his pocket and saw that Allison was calling him.

Penn saw the name and number and rolled his eyes, he just knew if the call was answered, it would be over an hour of sappy romance mushy compliments and diabetes positively tested pet names. "Teller, I swear to Satan, if you answer that right now and talk to that girl, I'm gonna throw you out the window, I'm not kidding, I will do it!"

Teller gulped and nodded, he then put the phone back in his pocket and let the call go to the ironic location of voicemail. 

"Thank you." Penn smiled and continued to read in silence.

Teller sighed. He wondered why Allison was calling him now. He really wanted to know why, but he was stuck with not knowing because of Penn's dismissal. He liked Penn, but that man really knew how to push his buttons, whether on stage acting or not. 

Soon, Penn and Teller went their separate ways until next week. Penn went home to his wife and kids while Teller would go to his exotic home where he had lived alone. Teller never felt like this before, but his home was very lonely since it was just him there. He often visited to the family, they treated him like a family member. Zolten and Moxie even call him 'Uncle Teller'. 

Teller took a deep breath and walked into his house and decided to do a little painting. He went to his next blank canvas and got the tools out. A lot of people didn't know this about him, but painting was his best hobby and he was a master at it. Next to of course the obvious of magic tricks and being silent on stage. However, his obsessions and infatuation of the crimson-haired girl took over him and he found himself painting a portrait of her.

Teller sighed, the Amazing Allison... He was never going to see her again and he refused to answer her call from earlier. He then went to his bookshelf that had numerous novels, each book only more exotic than the last. He then pulled one out that caught his attention and he sat in the living room to read it. Teller's eyes scanned the pages and he just realized with the graphic and distinguished imagery that he was reading a romance novel.

Not just any romance novel, it was erotica! Teller yelped out once he imagined him with Allison in these scenarios. He then slammed the book shut and threw it down to the ground, just missing his crackling fireplace. He damned the book for making him think of things like that and again of that Amazing Allison. 

Teller tried to distract himself by watching TV. Only, every channel he clicked on was all the same. He found a romantic comedy movie or a Hallmark greeting card commercial which seemed to make him suffer even more. Was the universe trying to tell him something? He had to go and find Allison, apologize to her, and then propose to her? Was that it? 

Teller even tried to go outside and he ran down the street. He had to escape from this emotion known as love. It was driving him insane. He then couldn't take it anymore. He took out his phone and saw that he had one new voicemail. He tried to make sure that Penn wasn't watching and he clicked into it to take a listen.

'Hey, Raymond, it's Allison...' the lovely woman replied, sounding anxious about something. 'I'm sorry that I just missed you, but I did a little bit of testing and I'm not sure I can go back home for a while... Because... Well... You might not remember what happened the other night, but... Raymond... I'm... I'm pregnant...'

Teller's eyes widened then. 


End file.
